blocknloadfandomcom-20200213-history
Rotary Cannon
A short range rapid-fire weapon that sprays out a wall of lead. Weapon Role: Obliterating your enemies on a short to medium range. This weapon combined with his health makes Cogwheel one of the strongest close quarter character. Weapon Tips: * Spinning up the Rotary Cannon takes time so do this in advance to start firing straight away. * The alternate firing mode (RMB) shoots more bullets but is less accurate. * Jumping will significantly decrease the gun's accuracy and should only be done if you need to get over an obstacle or if you want to jump out your enemy's fire in close quarters. * You can't spin up the rotary cannon while running though running and then jumping will enable you to keep some momentum while spinning up. * Most effective at short to medium range. Weapon Information Primary fire has a relatively high rate of fire with a decent accuracy. Secondary fire has a higher rate of fire but loses accuracy. Both fire modes have a spin-up time on the weapon before it will start firing and be able to do damage. Offence When it comes to attacking defenders you want to get close to them so the rotary cannon can be used to its full potential. If you can keep your aim on the enemy then you should walk away victorious most of the times cause of your high HP combined with a lot of damage from the rotary cannon. As said before at the ranges you'll fight the defenders it's probably best to fire with the RMB. The LMB can be usefull to take out turrets from a distance as it's more accurate than the overdrive mode. Though defensive blocks and structures could be taken out with the cannon which is preferable in some cases because of splash damage. Quick tips on offence: * You can run, jump and while in the air spin up the rotary cannon to keep your speed as long as possible while spinning up the rotary cannon. * Because of the high health and good damage output you can also keep the defenders away from the cube while other hit the cube. Just look where they spawn in from and take them out while they try to run back to the cube. * Your rotary cannon has no reload so you should get more damage then the opponent when the fight starts to take longer as they have to reload. Defence Because Cogwheel can kill enemies pretty quick with his rotary cannon he is also able to defend. Though defense comes with some troubles. First of all you are the slowest class in the game so if someone runs around the cube while hitting it you may have a bad time. Add the need to spin up the gun first and they are around the corner by the time you release the first couple of shots. To prevent this you could defend a little bit further forward to prevent them from doing damage straight away, Though they can easilly run past you as you can't run while firing the rotary cannon and you are the slowest while running anyway. However, Cogwheel should never be your only defender as he is just to slow for that. Though Cogwheel can switch between offence and defence when needed or can control the midfield (roughly the area between your cube and the enemy's cube). Quick tips on defence: * When you are forward defending it doesn't always matter to get the kill. Just damaging the enemy enough to have your main defender finish off the job works fine as well. * Always have radars in the area you are protecting so you can see enemies first and spin up the rotary cannon before the fight starts. Weapon Strategy Cogwheel As he has the same potential damage as you can do you should try to get the highest damage as possible. Therefor get close to him and fire at the head with the RMB. If the enemy does the same then crouch at some point and jump around him if needed. This is done to get his aim off of you, but will decrease your accuracy with the rotary cannon. Though at short distances this doesn't really matter and is needed to decrease the damage you take. Nigel At long range there just isn't much to do about him except just trying to dodge him sniping you. If he is sniping you from a distance and you try to kill him you will notice that your range could be insufficient depending from where he is sniping. If you manage to get close to him you should normally win the fight, but you should be cautious as he will probably try to lure you into traps or tikis. Sarge Sarge's main damage will be caused by his grenades and rocket launcher. If you manage to survive those,then you should be able to kill him easilly with the Rotary cannon as it should have a higher damage output compared to the machine gun. Make sure to finish him up or else he will get health back from his passive. Eliza Eliza will be a tricky one as she can deal a lot of damage as well. Watch out for chem grenades and try to stay out of the gas as it'll decrease your health fast if you get damaged both by gas and her shooting at you. If you manage to get to a medium to close range then you should be able to win the fight. Though, watch out for the last laugh gas cloud as it could kill you when you want to take the health pick up. Tony Tony will rely on the defenses his team has built. So be cautious when he runs away around a corner as he may have some turrets set up. If Tony has no defenses near him then you should pretty much always win the show down, but since Tony's rivet gun does more damage when you get closer you might want to keep your distance a little bit. O.P. Juan Shinobi O.P. has a lot of speed which Cogwheel doesn't have. A good ninja can get close to you and hit you with the katana while taking just a few hits themselves as they are just so agile. Though normally you should win a 1 vs 1 fight with O.P. especially if you see him coming to you from a distance. Just start shooting at him and keep hitting him and he will either die or vanish pretty fast.